


hacker, hunter, mover, shaker, leader

by bakedpotatocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: A statue bearing the likeness of five revolutionary leaders is all that remains in memory of them. Their deeds and names may lay forgotten in the wastes of time, but everyone remembers their love for one another and all trollkind.for muchlessvermillion's TROLL REVOLUTION POLYAMORY CONTENT request. excellent fucking prompt.





	hacker, hunter, mover, shaker, leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



hacker, hunter, mover, shaker, leader

these are the tales of the cell of five

that felled the empire

and allowed all trolls, caste regardless

to thrive

the hacker had blood the hue of gold

and skills never before seen in those times of old

it was said he could force the drones to his will

and turn upon their masters their drive to kill

the hunter was a killer, a guided missile

that bled violet and stained the lands with gristle

although as the orphaner lusus was his prey

when he turned against the empress he made trolls pay

the mover was a rustblood whose telekinesis

could shatter whole hivestems with a flick of her wrist

but true power lay in the gleam in her eye

and the fearless wisdom of one not afraid to die

the shaker of royal heiress’s stock

was firm as ocean floor, an unmovable rock

with her perky demeanor and movement in high circles

she could grease any palms, convince any trolls

the leader with his colorless hue of oppression

could with a quick word call any belief into question

with his shouting and screaming and revolutionary fervor

any crowd he to whom he spoke grew force from mere murmurs

what distinguished these few from the rest of the movement

were not their ability, nor their means of dissent

instead what made them a force to be reckoned with

was their mutual love, a thing seen only in myth

those five with their quadrants so complicated

intertwined and vacillating, their destinies fated

cared for each other and their mutual future so much

solidarity arose in everyone they touched

the leaders true power came from conviction

that his girlfriends deserved better than societal constriction

people felt his love for the four surrounding him

and took up arms, fought life and limb

the hunter was so fiercely protective

of his partners and comrades that had gifted perspective

that he could lie in wait, stalking for day after day

and line up a shot from a mile away

the hacker and his manic dedication

to discovering all sorts of useful information

was tempered by the influence of his boyfriends

that kept him sane and stable even during the worst trends

the shaker’s determination was fed from the source

of her wonderful partners and their personalities of force

even at wits end or as despondence ran amok

their loveliness always left her awestruck

the mover seemed at surface the most stable of the lot

but she often wondered if it would all be for naught

the comrades at her side always managed to lift her spirits

and helped her to realize that long-lasting perseverance

although these five were a few among many

of fighters, resisters, and dissidents a plenty

they were remarkable for the love that transcended quadrants arbitrary

that distinctive quality that made them truly revolutionary.

_inscription from the Museum of the Alternian Revolution_

_found on the plaque of the statue of The Last Heiress and Her Comrades_

_author unknown_


End file.
